fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Matter
'''Dark Matter '''are a malleable-formed and hivemind-based species originating from unknown parts of the Universe, of which there are now countless subdivisions and clans. Revelian, Kuipter, and 02 are among them, to name a few. History Dark Matter has existed for eons upon eons, ever since the existence of the cosmos itself. The exact nature of it over the years has changed, as it grows and evolves to adept to the new changes the universes around it has taken. It has always been a conquering, hive mind kind, intent on unifying all life under its dark, monochromatic existence. As long as life exists anywhere within the universe, so will Dark Matter, almost as if it is life's own shadow. Biology Dark Matter are comprised of negative, non-collective space formed by the very essence of life itself. They draw energy from a variety of sources, though what exactly is unknown. However, through out a Dark Matter's lifespan, the energy grows more and more, making the Dark Matter stronger and stronger. Depending on what type of Dark Matter, a variety of things may happen to it. Worker Dark Matters typically never use this collective energy, due to their lack of sentience and critical thought. As such, they are often disposed of by their own power. However, Elite Dark Matters are aware of this power, and and are fully able to utilize it to their own benefit. After roughly a thousand years of buildup, the power allows them to evolve into Ruler Dark Matters. For Ruler Dark Matters, however, the power build up is not a good thing. It continues well past their evolution, and it builds up to the point they can't exert energy fast enough to cancel out the energy building up. The uncontrollable energy causes them to explode in a supernova-esque fashion, killing the Ruler Dark Matter creating a black hole. Dark Matters' physical attributes also wildly vary. They come in a huge variety of different shapes and forms. Worker Dark Matters, typically, are simply spheres of their essence, with a single eye. Though, weaker variants may shape their own appearance in a mild fashion. Elite Dark Matters can take full advantage of their non-solid state to constantly shift their appearance to a variety of forms suitable to their needs. They can alter between solid and non-solid states of existence at will. They typically appear similar to Worker Dark Matters, but are generally larger and take the form of much more complex shapes than their hive mind counterparts. Ruler Dark Matters are more of the same, but instead of being a black/violet color, they are a bleached white, and typically have red limbs or fixtures. They are also even larger than the former two Dark Matters before it, though they can change their size as well. Elite and Ruler Dark Matters can bleed, but the substance is most likely loose energy turned into a liquid state due to unknown causes. As Elite Dark Matters, their "blood" is a , and as Rulers, it is a , almost resembling Carbon-based blood. The blood of Ruler Dark Matters is packed with energy, and can have a variety of effects, depending on what the Ruler Dark Matter wants with it. It can either harm, or do good. Ruler Dark Matters also possess the ability to revive any slain Elite Dark Matter at their own will, at the cost of stability to the former's energy. They also, very rarely, have the ability to completely reanimate themselves if they happen to be slain in any way besides an energy core meltdown. Culture The culture of Dark Matter is one thing that tends to remain the same for all aspects of their existence - Conquer, control, unify, move to the next planet. This is generally the case for all divisions of their empire. The Ruler Dark Matter controls the Worker Dark Matters to have it do its bidding, and generally, the Elite Dark Matters only fight if necessary. Aside from that, Dark Matter generally doesn't have culture or social interaction of its own. Although Elite and Ruler Dark Matters and can breed traditionally, they generally don't do so, as they tend not to show feelings of love and affection, for the most part. Ruler Dark Matters tend to "breed" by simply creating a much more powerful Dark Matter, which they infuse with their own DNA. This Dark Matter becomes an Elite Dark Matter, and is in charge of controlling their own Dark Star when the time comes. Aside from this, the Ruler and Elite Dark Matters tend not to show any feelings or direct social interactions. Worker Dark Matters simply don't possess the mental capacity to have social interactions, as they are a basic hivemind. Members Notable Canon *Revelian Zeronius **Raserei (Soul Fragment) **Verlassen (Soul Fragment) *Kuipter Zeronius *Sauphara Zeronuis *Mura Zeronius *Teteoh Prismus Nordozar Separa Zeronius*** Minor Canon *Xavier "Subject Z"* *Jozitolph "Miracle Matter" Antiphon *Mavelus SofliniBZO *Astroyd SofliniBZO *8y SofliniBZO *Nisun SofliniBZO *Drawcimasso Pollogh *Aristonso "Dark Plebius" Criticon *Misery** *Eos** Supplemented Canon *Quincunx "Dark End" Antiphon *Neatonio "Twin of Frost" Antiphon *Neatonia "Twin of Shock" Antiphon *Viedansr "Dark Wisdom" Antiphon *Bulterat "Titanic Matter" Antiphon *Valkyron "Dark Spur" Antiphon *Zymote "Dark Grinder" Antiphon *Kippenhok/Teruamya *Meliope/Rui *Xavier is an Abaasy, or a hybrid between Ludusian Dragonkin and Dark Matter. **A Dark Monster, or a hybrid between a Monster and a Dark Matter. ***Teteoh is a Nerasthes, or a hybrid between a Dark Matter and a Serrangio. Trivia *Dark Matter are known as Antimatter in the bizarro universe. Category:Species